The Beautiful Reasons
by Scripts18
Summary: Set in their freshman year of high school, Riley and Lucas' relationship hasn't gone anywhere, and she begins to wonder what's wrong with her. (Warning: written as a script, not a real story. I don't own Girl Meets World.)


Girl Meets World – "The Beautiful Reasons"

**Scene 1 **

_The gang is in the cafeteria sometime around the beginning of their freshman year in high school watching these kids take the newest kind of selfie picture while blasting the "Selfie" song. Prior to this scene, Riley and Lucas had gone on a few dates and even shared a kiss, but then Lucas pulled back from the romance and started to distance Riley a little bit and Riley can't understand why. She's gone from feeling really sad to being mainly bitter, even if she still likes him a lot. Maya is really serious about art at this point, even if she's still an amateur. _

Maya: (looking at the teens with an "indignant artist" look in her eye) Do you see what the art of making a self-portrait has become? Do you see how we have cheapened the beauty of self-representation for our own selfish conceit? (slamming her hand on the table and standing up, voice getting louder) DO YOU SEE-?

Riley: (grabbing Maya's arm gently) Maya, Maya, Maya. Your artist's dragon is showing again.

(Maya sits back down).

(An older girl, maybe a junior, comes up to their table and starts flirting with Lucas)

Farkle: (Farkle game voice) Older lady….

Older lady: (ignoring Farkle, tapping her fingers on Lucas' shoulder) Lucas, hi.  
Lucas: (trying not to look disgusted at her fingers on his shoulder and resisting the urge to smack her hand away) Hi.. Jenna, right?

Older lady: Right. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get together to study for the-

Riley: (looking sick) Oh no.

Maya: What?

Riley: (holding her hand over her mouth) I think, I think I'm-(gags) oh boy.

Older lady: Ewww! (looking at Lucas) Call me. (quickly walks away)

Lucas: (looking at Riley) Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office.

Riley: (recovering instantly) No, I'm fine.

Maya: Niiice. (she and Riley slap hands)

Farkle: You were faking it?

Riley: Duh.

Farkle: (Farkle voice) That's so sweet.

Riley: Huh?

Farkle: (leaning across the table at her, Riley is leaning backwards) You were worried that she was going to ask Lucas to introduce her to me.

Lucas: (pulls Farkle down and looks at Riley for a moment) What was that?  
Riley: What?

Maya: I think he means your - (fake gags).

Riley: What? (looking back at Lucas) I was truly disgusted with the thought of that _junior girl _flirting with a _freshman_.

Farkle: She's a JUNIOR? (tries to run after her, is pulled down by Lucas again)  
Lucas: Cool your jets Juliet.

Farkle: Don't you mean Romeo?

Lucas: (angrily) No. (looking at Riley) Riley-

Maya: Hey Riley, isn't that Ms. Raconteur calling us?

Riley: (not even looking) Yah it is. Later guys.

(the girls get up and leave the table)

(Lucas sighs)

Farkle: Not so easy alone, is it Romeo? (Farkle leaves with his tray, Lucas staring at him momentarily and sadly.)

**Scene 2**

_Maya and Riley are in the bathroom with two other girls. The girls and Maya are fixing their hair in the mirror. Riley is standing on same wall on which hangs the mirrors staring down at the floor and looking sad. _

Riley: (looking at Maya) Doesn't anyone come in here just to pee anymore?

Maya: (fluffing her hair) Hold on. I have to get my artist's look down pat.

Riley: You know you've been a lot more irritating since you started with this artist nonsense. (Maya looks as Riley sinks down to the floor with her head in her lap)

Maya: (shooing the other girls out of the room) Scram vanity crows, scram! (The girls leave, Maya sits down next to Riley in that classic GMW way.) This is about Lucas, isn't it?

Riley: I don't get it. (She stands up and looks in the mirror, pointing at herself.) (She smiles.) That girl is _so _gorgeous. (Smile drips from her face) But if Lucas can't see it, what does it matter?

Maya: (comes up to her) I see it. Farkle, your family, we all see it. And if Lucas can't see it, who needs him? Hate to break it to you girly, but you are beautiful.

(Riley smiles and turns to Maya and gives her a hug).

Riley: Come on (grabs Maya's arm to drag her out of the bathroom). We have something to do.

Maya: (pulling back) Oh no, you aren't going to dye your hair strawberry blonde now are you?  
Riley: (pause) Do you think that'd look good?

(the girls eagerly confer for a second)

Riley &amp; Maya: FOCUS!

(They leave the bathroom. Outside in the hall, Riley corners another student.)

Riley: YOU! (Grabs a boy passing by and slams him into the locker.)

Maya: Whoa.

Riley: YOU. (Glaring at the boy.)

Boy: Wh-wh-what?

Riley: You…. Do you think I'm beautiful?

Boy: What?!

Riley: Answer me!  
Maya: Uh, Riles… (Riley continues glaring at the boy)

Boy: Uh… your eyes have a really nice sparkle when you're angry.

Riley: (Brightening) Aww, that's so and sweet! Thank you. (She lets him go and pats him on the cheek. The boy runs away.)

Maya: What was- (Riley grabs a pen and paper from her bag.) What are you-?

Riley: That's one reason I'm beautiful. I'm going to keep gathering these reasons to prove to-

Maya: (angrily) Lucas?

Riley: (slow) No. No. This is not about Lucas. (The two friends look at each other for a moment. Riley breaks the glance and looks around.) Hey! Girl with the hair! (She runs after the girl.)Stop running!

(Maya follows, shaking her head.)

**Scene 3 **

(The girls enter the apartment. Topanga and Auggie are arguing.)

Topanga: Casserole!

Auggie: Pizza!

Topanga: Casserol-

(Riley jumps in the middle.)

Riley: Riley!

Topanga: Interrupted!

Maya: Maya! I pick pizza.

Topanga: What-

Riley: Riley! (Grabs her Mom's face) Focus HERE.

Topanga: Yes Riley?

Riley: Why do you think I'm beautiful?

Topanga: (smiles) You're beautiful for so many reasons, sweetie. Your smile, your eyes. Honey, you are beautiful from the outside in.

Riley: Aww, thanks Mom. Maya-

(Maya hands over paper and a pen and Riley begins scribbling.)

Topanga: What?

Riley: (walking away to her room) Thanks Mom!

Topanga: But what-?

Riley: I pick pizza!

Maya: Pizza! (walking to Riley's room) Thanks for inviting me to dinner Mrs. Matthews.

(Auggie makes faces at Topanga.)

(The girls are in Riley's bedroom. Riley is sorting through her list of "beautiful reasons" while Maya looks on, angry. Riley is at her desk, Maya is at the window seat.)

Maya: (Standing up.) This is really ridiculous. Why are you doing this?

Riley: This is not ridiculous. With all of these reasons, I can finally prove to Lu-…

Maya: Lucas? (Riley doesn't respond, she's not looking at Maya) Why are you wasting your time with trying to prove anything to him?

Riley: (slowly) Because I have to. Because it matters to me what he thinks. (turns around to Maya). Maybe you and your 'artist's persona' can't understand that. But I do. (turns away)

Maya: That's right. Me and my 'artist's persona' don't need dumb reasons like 'a pretty sparkle in your angry eyes' to feel confident.(Maya raises so she's almost yelling.) And by the way, you never asked me! I'm your best friend and you never even asked me why you're beautiful! Doesn't my opinion matter more than a stupid football player you slammed against the lockers?!  
Riley: (Trying not to cry) You should go now.

(Maya looks at her for a moment before leaving out the window.)

(Riley sits on her bed, facing away from the door, trying not to cry.) (After a few moments, Mr. Matthews pokes his head around the door.)

Mr. Matthews: Hi.

Riley: You're supposed to knock before you enter a room.

Mr. Matthews: (walks in) Is that an invitation? (He sits next to her.)

(Riley leans her head on his shoulder and cries for a while, her dad hugging her.)

Riley: Why? Why doesn't he see it? (Holding up the papers) All of these people did.

Mr. Matthews: I heard about that. Did you really slam a football player against the locker?

Riley: Dad.

Mr. Matthews: (jokingly) I mean, seriously, good job honey.

Riley: Daaaaad.

Mr. Matthews: I'm just joking.

Riley: (Looking into her mirror) Why can't he see it? And why does it matter so much that he does?

Mr. Matthews: It matters to you because you care about him. And quite frankly honey, I can't see why you'd want to.

Riley: But-

Mr. Matthews: You wanna really know why you're beautiful? I mean the real reason?  
Riley: (Nods)

Mr. Matthews: Alright. (They're both looking into the mirror) You see that? That is you and me. That's the you that came from me and your Mom. Looking at you is looking at the result of years of love blooming into this kind, funny, thoughtful girl. To me, looking at you is looking at every year I loved your mom before, and every year, every moment I'll love her after. You're the best of what someone can make of a love, of a life… And I couldn't be prouder of you.

Riley: (Sniffs) Thank you Daddy. (Hugs him)

Mr. Matthews: (Takes the papers from her hands) You won't need these anymore. I'm here to remind you any time you need it. And when I'm gone, and there's another punk who can't see it, (points to the mirror) that's all you need to remember.

(They sit and stare at their reflections for a while, smiling.)

Topanga: (sticks her head around the corner) How we doin'?

Riley: (walks up to her mom and holds her face in her hands) You, Mom, are beautiful.

Topanga: (Stroking Riley's hair) You know I bought pizza, didn't you?

(They laugh and hug.)

**Scene 5 (The next morning, before school.)**

Maya: (on the intercom) It's Maya.

Riley: That's my cue. Thanks Mom. (Gives her mom a kiss) Later Aug (ruffles his hair.)

Auggie: Am I a puppy to you?

Riley: (calling out to her dad) See you at school, Dad!

(She's at the door, Maya is standing there right outside the doorway.)

Riley: Ready to go?

Maya: This. (pointing down at the doorway)

Riley: What?  
M: This is why you're beautiful. I'm up at 6:00am every day to catch the subway here so I can be here at 7 so we can go to school together. Like how we go everywhere together. You're there for me on every journey, every step of the way. And not once have you let me down. You're beautiful because you care, and how much you care. You're my best friend. (Both girls have tears in their eyes as they hug.)

(Farkle appears from behind.)

Farkle: Ladies.

Riley &amp; Maya: Farkle.

Farkle: Enjoy it ladies. You have the honor of the presence of the Farkle to walk with you on your way to school.

Riley: How do you do it Farkle?  
Farkle: Do what?

Riley: How can you be so confident that one of us will eventually fall for you even when we reject you again and again?

Farkle: I like who I am. I'd like you to like me (said while making a flirty face at Maya, she looks amused and grossed), but I don't need it to be happy. (Takes a tiny pink flower out of his pocket, handing it to Riley) And neither do you.

Riley: (Takes the flower) Thank you Farkle.

(Farkle puckers his lips, Riley looks at Maya, shrugs and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

Farkle: (smiles) See, I didn't need that to think good about myself.

R: (laughing a little) Come on. (She and Maya start to walk away)

Farkle: Hold on, I have to tie my shoe. I'll meet you at the elevator.

Riley: Ok. (The girls head towards the elevator.)

Farkle: I AM FARKLE! (dances)

(The kids are at school, in the hallway. They see Lucas. Riley walks up to Lucas and slams him against the locker.)

Farkle: Bam!

Lucas: What-?

Maya: Uh, Riles?...

Riley: (poking her finger into Lucas's chest) You. I'm done.

Lucas: What are you talking about?

Riley: I'm done. I… I really like you. (She pauses.) And I thought you liked me too. At least, you said so. But then, for some reason, you seemed to change your mind. And I've been waiting for you to change it back again. I can't wait for you anymore. I'm done. (She slowly lets him go. She and Lucas stare at each other for a moment. The bell rings.)

Teacher: (pops her head out of the classroom, which the kids are standing in front of) Kids. Class time.

(Riley walks in first, followed by Maya, Farkle, and Lucas.)

Teacher: Today's daily poetry reading will be done by Vanessa. Vanessa?

(Girl walks up to the front of the room).

Vanessa: This is called "Freedom of Heart". 'I took your words as nourishment/ as the pulse of my running veins/ but this food doesn't taste so sweet anymore/ I am pulling back the reins./ For now I see through my eyes/ the beauty that is me./'

(Lucas and Riley are trying really hard not to look at each other as Vanessa reads, but they both sneak little peaks. The scene fades out.)

**Epilogue **(like the mini scene when the credits are running)

(Riley opens her locker, finding a painting someone left. She takes it and gasps. It's Riley's name taking up almost the entire canvas diagonally. It's in a cursive, made up entirely of little adjectives describing Riley, like sweet, for example. In the background of that is a light silhouette of a girl, Riley. There's a sentence at the bottom that reads "More beautiful than words." Maya walks up to her.)

Maya: Whoa. That is so cool.

Riley: It is. Thank you, Maya. I love it!

Maya: Riley, I didn't do that.

Riley: Sure.. whatever.

Maya: Ha ha, okay. But I didn't though.

Riley: Uh huh.

Maya: Come on.

(They walk away arm in arm, laughing.)


End file.
